This invention relates in general to sensors and in particular to a sensor, for example a gas sensor, acceleration sensor, or pressure sensor, with components containing silicon, where electrical signals can be read when analytes are present or in case of mechanical deformation. Moisture in the air forms a thin film of water on the surface of material containing silicon, which leads to increased surface conductivity. Leakage currents from this increased conductivity represent a problem with regard to stability and signal quality for many sensors that are in contact with air.
To prevent the effects of moisture on sensor systems, the sensors are encapsulated if possible. If contact with the surrounding air is necessary for proper operation of the sensor, for example gas sensors, passive water-repellent membranes may be used. Also, heating to temperatures well above 100° C. solves the problem, but this is associated with considerable expenditure of energy.
There is a need for a sensor with a semiconductor body whose moisture sensitivity and leakage current are substantially reduced.